


Servamp Smut Collection

by Platinum_Bunny23



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Heats, Hyde's maschoism is in play omg, KuroHyde, KuroLawl, KuroMahi, M/M, Mating seasons, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sloth pair, Smut, a whole of lot of "probably shouldn't be doing this here" places, greed pair, i can't believe I had to create the hyde/kuro tag for this, i'm literally making a one-stop shop for your gay smuts in this fandom, kinky bites, lawlicht - Freeform, more tags+relationships+characters to be added, oh my god it's very gay, sakumahi, sex in a coffin, tetsu/misono, tetsuono, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Bunny23/pseuds/Platinum_Bunny23
Summary: I have no clue how to summarises this so just read the tags.





	1. Sloth Pair mating season

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The beginning takes a while since KuroMahi is such an emotion-centric ship and I had to rewrite the opening three times. A big thanks to my friends for putting up with me screeching over kik about my sinning during this – and for kinkshaming me for every moment of it.

“K-kuro? What are you doing?” Mahiru asked, staring wide eyed up at the Servamp. He struggled feebly, testing to see if he could break the vampires grip on his wrists. He felt worry pool at the bottom of his stomach and his brown eyes darted up to look at Kuro again. “O-oi-!” He murmured, straining harder against the body caging him in.

“Mahiru… stop struggling, you’re making it worst.” Kuro’s voice scratched out. His grips tightened and the pinned brunette flinched. Kuro shifted and was now not only caging him in, but crowding him in. His breathing was coming in short, harsh pants and his messy hair was now obscuring his eyes from sight.

Mahiru’s breath hiccupped and he froze when Kuro’s knee slid in between his thighs, just barely pressing in. “Kuro!” he yelped and struggled harder, feeling adrenaline begin to pound through him. No, no, no! This was bad! What the hell was the blue haired vampire doing? He had always kept a certain amount of distance in between the two of them when in human form, the only contact usually being initiated by Mahiru, so for the brunette to be pounced upon and _pinned_ to the floor was highly worrying.

“Please… stop.” Kuro whispered and the brunette could feel his Servamp begin to use his vampiric strength to hold him down, locking Mahiru in place. His breathing was still erratic and was shifting in between small gasps and lung-sized gulps. In one of the worrying huffs, the hair covering his face was pushed to the side, revealing red, predatory eyes.

Mahiru’s breath hitched and he stopped moving, feeling fear trickle through his veins. Kuro’s eyes were half-lidded and focused on the brunette’s face. He could sense something akin to the blue haired vampire’s bloodlust, yet _different_. Mahiru could feel himself tremble slightly under the gaze and wondered briefly if he was going to be devoured.

These thoughts were scattered when he took in the rest of Kuro’s face. His mouth was parted as he struggled to get more oxygen in his lungs, his face was flushed feverishly and sweat was collection on his face. “Kuro! Are you ok?” This seemed to break the spell over Kuro and he paused, his breathing slowing to something more comforting, the carnal emotion in his eyes fading and he swallowed. His grip slackened, releasing Mahiru’s wrists, revealing angry red marks, and his head dropped forward to rest on the crook of his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Mahiru…”

“Kuro? What happened there? Are you sick?”

The head shifted from side to side, indicating a no. The brunette could feel the vampire’s breath panting against his collarbone and he was reminded that Kuro hadn’t moved his knee from in between the Eve’s thighs yet. “It’s… a pain to explain.” He grumbled into the human’s shoulder, sounding completely worn out and exhausted. Mahiru was about to press for more information, but his past experiences caught up with the train of thought, reminding him that when Kuro was ready, he would talk to him. Instead, he gave a small sigh and raised his hand to pat the blue hair comfortingly, only for Kuro to flinch away and a low growl emitted from his throat. “Don’t.” Mahiru could see the red eyes swivel to look at the light bruise around the brunette’s wrist, the rumble immediately snapping off. “I’ve hurt you so,” a small inhale punctured his sentence, “why are you trying to comfort me? You should be demanding answers, not trying to pat me.”

“It’s because I’m used to you – you’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

There was a long pause between them, Kuro still hovering over him with his head resting on the brunette, likely listening to his pulse. Mahiru slowed his breathing, trying to find a rhythm that would calm Kuro. It was calm, relaxing and the blue haired vampire was once again reminded of how lucky he was to have the boy as his Eve. Finally, Kuro spoke.

“I’m in heat.”

“E-eh?”

“It’s such a pain… nearly all the vampires experience it, except the ones who had turned before puberty.” The vampire grumbled and his eyes slid to the damaged wrist, his eyebrows beginning to knit together. “It spikes our hormones and kinda, ah, brings out this ‘animal instinct’ in us…”

Mahiru kept still, trying to work his head around the idea. It was a little odd being reminded once more of the divide in between humans and vampires. “Is that why you were telling me not to struggle?” the brunette could feel the vibration of an affirmative hum against his collarbone, sending supressed shivers down his spine. He tipped his chin, just resting it on Kuro’s head and gulped. “Do you… Um, I don’t really know what to do in this situation but… do you want some help?”

“ _Help?_ ” the Servamp of Sloth went impossibly still, his breathing even halting. His head rose off the brunette’s shoulder to stare deep into his eyes, the predatory stare beginning to slither back into his gaze. “That’s a dangerous thing to say, Mahiru.” He murmured, shifting his knee just a _tad_ closer to the brunette’s crotch. He could feel his mind clouding over as the heat began to take control, egging him to sin and take what he wanted, to divulge in his inner demon’s request.

The fog was once again lifted when a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck and too warm, too kind, too _trusting_ eyes peered at him. Hah, it really was true that a Servamp was ‘sin’ and their Eve was ‘reason’ – just these simple little acts of trust and compassion from the teen and the heat was kept at bay. Kuro really had lucked out when he had contracted to Mahiru. The teen in question was looking him straight in the eye, mouth quirking in trepidation, cheeks flushing with the increase in hormones, and pushed out the fateful words: “how long do I need to spend with you?”

Kuro nearly lurched out of his grip, half his mind cawing in insane joy (‘he wants to spend the heat with you! He wants you!’) while the other half wailed the Servamp (‘look what you’ve done! You’re practically tricking him into sleeping with you!’). “W-what? No!” The red eyed immortal stared in shock at the boy, eyes wide in horror. “Absolutely not!”

Mahiru jolted at the surprise of activity from his partner, not used to seeing the vampire so animated. He tightened his encircled arms, knowing that if Kuro truly wanted to leave he could easily pull himself away from the human. “You should’ve told me about this sooner so we could’ve at least prepared!” he replied hotly, feeling his brain finally begin to catch up with his words. He had said it without really thinking, his only thought being ‘Kuro is in extreme discomfort and needs help’, not really comprehending the implication that to ‘help Kuro’ was to ‘be his sex-buddy for who knows how long these things went for’ until the Servamp was yelling at him for his offer.

“What could’ve you done? The contract link is shortened for the duration!”

“I don’t know! You could’ve told me more about this! Give me the chance to go buy stuff – something!”

The two groaned, though Kuro’s was significantly more jagged with frustration. He exhaled and Mahiru was sure he heard a ‘what a pain’ under his breath, before the vampire turned his gaze back to the boy. “Mahiru, you don’t get it – _this_ is heavy going stuff that lasts nearly a week. A day’s already passed so if we can just _be separate_ for the time being then it’ll be _fine_.” He took a heavy gasp and Mahiru was once again reminded about how feverish and sickly his vampire looked.

“Kuro I-!”

“No!” the Servamp snapped out, baring his fangs in a show of aggression. He noticed the surprised look on Mahiru’s face and closed his lips, shame at his outburst creeping over his face before they were dashed by his resolve. “You’re not giving your first time away to _me,_ especially under circumstances like this.”

“H-huh?” the brunette could feel his face go warm and he scowled up at Kuro. “Who said it would be my first time?” Ah, it sounded so weak and feeble even to his own ears. Of course he was a virgin, he was sixteen! Though if things continued…

Something flashed across Kuro’s face, something dark and possessive, akin to the lust he had in his eyes just moments ago. “What was – tch, never mind, whatever.” He suddenly growled out and leaned back against Mahiru’s arms, indicating his desire to get as much distance as possible now. “Just hurry up and get to your ro-!”

Mahiru had followed him up and in a moment of boldness, pressed his lips to Kuro’s in an attempt to get his point across. In truth, he had never kissed anyone before, so Mahiru was merely pressing their lips together in a very chaste attempt, unsure of how to proceed but hoping Kuro got the message regardless. The vampire had frozen underneath his touch, not pulling away or reciprocating, though he could sense Kuro’s hands had risen to twitch at his sides, indecisive if he wanted to push the brunette away or draw him closer.

He ended up choosing to pull them apart, though only enough so they could catch their breath. The blue haired Servamp tilted his forehead to press against Mahiru’s and took a shaky breath, lust fizzling in his red eyes. They slid up to focus on the brunette, the monstrous aura returning. “Last chance.” Came the low rumble.

In silent consent, his Eve pressed their lips together. Immediately, a deep growl rose from the vampire of Sloth’s throat and a tongue flicked across his bottom lip, demanding entrance. Mahiru opened his mouth and he felt the wet muscle slid in, caressing and thrusting suggestively. He could feel his face heat up as vague images of what could happen flashed through his mind, and he shifted his hips as warmth began to pool at the base of his stomach. Although, this lead him to be reminded on the knee pressed incessantly on his crotch.

Kuro felt the tremble that went through the teen’s body, not missing the way the boy twitched and gasped weakly into his mouth when he pushed his knee forward. He could feel the way Mahiru tried to hold back rutting on his leg. His lips twisted in amusement, still not letting up his assault on his Eve’s mouth, and shifted his weight away from his right hand. He lifted it and dragged his hand feather-light across the brunette’s chest and abdomen, going unnoticed as Mahiru’s attention was solely centred on the tongue invading his mouth and keeping his fidgeting hips from betraying him.

Kuro pulled at the other male’s tongue, encouraging him to enter his own mouth, mindful of the fangs. He could feel his mind clouding over lust in each passing breath, becoming harder and harder for him to focus on anything except the _warm, warm_ , blood-filled body underneath him. His eyes were half lidded as he watched his delicious Eve pant quietly into his mouth, looking a tad overwhelmed at the treatment – hah, Mahiru definitely was a virgin, despite his flustered denial moments ago. The same, egotistical and _sinful_ energy that was drawn to the surface during the heats seemed proud to be the first one to savour and conquer the current Eve of Sloth.

His knee twitched back, and before Mahiru could even react to the loss of stimulation, Kuro had cupped his palm to the bulge in between the boy’s legs. He was surprised and elated at the _mewl_ it earned him, deviously rubbing his hand back and forth in the hopes of earning more erotic sounds. They broke apart, Mahiru turning his head to the side to bury his mouth in his shoulder in an attempt to muffle his noises. Kuro scowled slightly and licked a long stripe from the crook of the brunette’s collarbone to just below his ear.

Mahiru’s hips jerked and a quiet moan escaped his throat, and drew his knee close around Kuro’s waist, urging him closer. He trembled as fangs began to pull at his throat, gently kissing and nipping at his pulse. He whined and huffed as his blood pressure rose, his body simultaneously begging him to flee from this person who would most certainly devour him, while also demanding he drew closer and let himself be consumed.

His back arched into the other’s chest as his neck was pierced by the vampire’s fangs, letting out a pained groan. Kuro withdrew his fangs and began to lap at the wound, licking up the seeping blood languidly and sucking on it to create a dark hickey. Mahiru whimpered, tilting his head back as the other feed, feeling so helpless in the immortal’s arms and, to his surprise, found himself being turned on by it. He could feel himself becoming painfully hard under the other’s ministrations, and judging by the low purr of delight in his ear, Kuro could tell.

The vampire pushed him down until Mahiru was once again pinned to the ground, sneaking a couch pillow under the brunette’s head to at least provide a bit more comfort – Kuro may be hyped up on lust and the alluring scent of his Eve’s blood, but he could still tell that it would be better to have the pillow than to take the teen right there on the hard floor; he’d have to move them to Mahiru’s bedroom once he regained his senses.

The brunette couldn’t control the tiny whine that poured out when Kuro removed his hand, tightening his encirclement around the blue haired vampire’s neck in frustration. In a swift movement, both wrists were in a tight grip above his head and Kuro’s other hand began the process of ridding the shivering Eve of his pants.

Kuro’s mouth began to work on Mahiru’s again, quickly overwhelming him until he had no thought left except for the hands pining him and tracing his abdomen and the tongue foreshadowing what was to come. He could taste a bit of his own blood on Kuro’s mouth, feeling the coppery taste slide over his palette and letting out a small squeak of surprise. Kuro took the chance and a fang cut his lip, blood flowing freely between their joined lips. The brunette’s mouth was firmly dominated as the vampire began lapping up the blood between them. Hah, Kuro usually refused his blood; maybe this heat encouraged him to partake?

He gasped and broke the kiss, keening when a hand slipped down to pull his underwear down to join his pants and wrapped around his hardening member. The Servamp of Sloth smirked into the teen’s neck and began dotting more gentle, not-skin-piercing hickies onto his Eve, revelling in the small moans and whimpers being created under his ministrations. His head reverberated with the sounds, a mantra of ‘more, more, more’ echoing, tinged with demonic insanity.

His knee returned to supply friction again as the blue haired vampire began to take off his pants. He purred into the fang-marked skin as Mahiru bucked his hips, rutting against his knee. The poor Eve had been hit heavily by the effects of the heat, probably due to him being a virgin. It’d be a pain, but Kuro’d have to explain that Eves were often the partners for Servamps during the heat due to them easily coming under the same influence due to the contract (they were, after all, linked mentally and by a chain) – later though, right now his only focus was ridding himself of this clingy hormonal heat and his pants.

He kicked the pants off to join Mahiru’s and began shrugging off his jacket. He let up his grip on the slender wrists to take off the sleeves and Mahiru’s arms came to cling to his shoulders, urging him on. Kuro leaned back to take in the sight, feeling himself become aroused by Mahiru’s flustered face and his red kiss-and-fang bitten lips opened as he tried to draw more oxygen into his deprived lungs. His brown eyes were half-closed and hazily watching Kuro, body quivering with lust.

He could feel a possessive, warm feeling sprout in his chest, drawing him closer to his Eve and sapping his will to leave. Ah, he knew what it was, unfortunately, even through the mess of the horny heat. It was the same accursed thing that had haunted Lawless for centuries and, unless Kuro was careful, would plague him too. He gave a slow exhale and drew Mahiru into a kiss, taking his time to savour him and memorise the shape of the brunette’s teeth and mouth. His hands came to ride up Mahiru’s white shirt to his armpits and began roaming the expanse of muscle, fingers ghosting and playfully twisting at his nipples, earning small sharp gasps and moans.

Of course, he couldn’t take forever with the human, and soon Mahiru was whimpering in frustration into his mouth. With a small smile, he pulled back and tugged the shirt all the way over the human’s head, and his fangs lighted over a nipple, earning a jolt and a shiver. One of his hands traced up to the brunette’s mouth and lightly pushed his fingers in. He felt the Eve jolt in surprise and Kuro slid his red eyes up to the look meaningfully at the boy, trying to mutually get his idea across.

Judging by the way Mahiru’s face blossomed an even brighter red and he parted his lips, he got it. He sucked in Kuro’s fingers and tentatively began licking them, trying to coat them as best as possible. All Mahiru could focus on was the way his Servamp’s hands roamed his body, touching him in all the right places. He let out another small mewl and his hips bucked, trying to keep himself from grinding onto the knee pressing into him.

Kuro withdrew his fingers in an impatient harrumph and his free arm hooked the Eve’s legs higher up his waist. Mahiru’s body froze when he felt a spit-lubed finger began circling his entrance, his breath catching in his throat. Oh god, oh god, he was actually going to let his first time be claimed by Kuro. He could feel his muscles freeze up as adrenaline pumped through him, urging him to flee. He felt a gentle rub on his bare thighs and glanced up to see Kuro watching him closely, red eyes half lidded and fizzling with lust, yet held an attentive carefulness. Mahiru exhaled and his heart slowed down, his body relaxing. That’s right, it’d be ok, he trusted Kuro.

He flinched but tried his best to stay calm as a finger slid in. He grunted as it slowly began pumping, thrusting in and out slowly. He tried to focus on his breathing and the hand rubbing soothing circle into his leg. He barely noticed as another digit was added, only really feeling a low burn, Kuro beginning to scissor him, the monstrous red eyes focused on every twitch on his face. He whimpered as the fingers stroked and probed, seeming to be searching for something.

He let out a cry of pleasure when the fingers hit a hidden bundle of nerves, keening as his body shuddered. He panted as another finger was added, his entrance burning in slight pain, though it was lost when the Servamp launched an assault on his prostate and he leant down to lay more marking hickies on his chest and neck. The brunette dug his fingers into Kuro’s shirt, balling them up as he mewled and moaned at the sudden stimulation, thankful he had some sort of handhold.

Mahiru whined when the fingers disappeared and his eyes darted to Kuro to see what the possible hold up could be. The Servamp caught him in another burning kiss before he slowly pushed his cock in. The Eve gasped into the fanged mouth and squirmed at the sting as the ring of muscle at his hole was stretched. His thighs were held in a vice, keeping him steady as Kuro slowly sheathed himself within the brunette. He shuddered and trembled as he felt himself being penetrated, small undignified noises leaving him at the mounting pressure in his stomach.

They parted from their kiss and took steady breaths once Kuro was fully in, trying to stabilise themselves to the tight sensation. Kuro huffed against the Eve’s neck, eyes caressing the sight of fang-bruised skin, feeling animalistic pride swirl in his chest. He would probably end up apologising for it once they had both regained their senses, but for now he’d indulge in the claiming bites.

His attention was diverted when the hands clutching desperately at his shirt loosened their death grip, and Mahiru gave a slow exhale. The brunette turned his eyes back onto his Servamp and with a small nod, gave his consent to continue. His ankles crossed together as the blue haired vampire slowly began to rock in and out, in and out, mindful of the pain his Eve may be feeling. A small hum of pain passed through Mahiru’s bruised lips, still not quite used to the feeling, and a small peck was placed on his jaw in apology.

The pain began to dissolve as lust began to return. He squirmed and began to grind back, encouraging Kuro to pick up momentum. He gasped when a hand returned to wrap around his dick, pumping up and down with the motion of the thrusts. Mahiru moaned at the sensation and tilted his head to catch his vampire in a kiss, nails digging slightly into the clothed back.

Kuro let out a rumble of delight when his Eve moaned and whimpered when he rediscovered the prostate. Feeling Mahiru beginning to time his bucks with his thrusts, he rubbed a small-soothing circle in the thighs before he set about exploiting the weak point in the warm, tight, heat eagerly. He was rewarded in a mantra of his name and gasps, the brunette’s eyes hazing over at the treatment. Kuro really had to wonder why he hadn’t brought this up with Mahiru before; they could have had even more fun sooner. Ah well, he’d satisfy himself in the sultry groans and erotic mewls the teen gave off for now – they still had the next few days to enjoy as well.

“K-kuro!” Mahiru cried out and in a particularly well-timed pump and thrust, came splattering over his chest and Kuro’s, gasping for air as he was continued to be pounded. He clung onto the black shirt for dear life, hiccupping moans in over-stimulation “t-too much-!” he yelped.

“Sorry, Mahiru…” Kuro purred in apology, punctuated by slow huffs. His grip tightened on the thighs and with a low grunt, came inside Mahiru.

“A-ah! Kuro!” Mahiru shuddered at the warmth and had little time to get used to the feeling, shivering when the Servamp pulled out. He shifted at the emptiness and the feeling of something sticky dripping out, straight onto his just-cleaned floors. He scowled at that and gave a mock-knock at the blue haired head for it. “Look at the mess you’ve made! Are you happy?”

He had walked into it, with all honestly. Kuro’s eyes slid to the mess of hickies, bites, bruises, and other assorted claiming marks scattered over his Eve’s neck and chest, and a small smirk twitched his lips. “Very.” He got another whack for that, though the smile didn’t leave his face.

Mahiru relaxed and became boneless, his knee dropping from their waist-lock and his arms falling to his dirtied chest. The Servamp of Sloth followed him down and lay sprawled over the boy, an exhale of exhaustion rippling between them. “Oi, Kuro, you need to explain more about this heat.”

The vampire merely shook his head and buried his head into the crook of his Eve’s neck. “No – it’s a pain. I’ll do it later.”

“Is it over thanks to our, ah, _coupling_?”

“No we have a few more days of this.”

“Are the other vampires also being affected by this at the same time?”

“Mhm, and so are the Eves, to an extent. The war is on holiday for now.”

Mahiru opened his mouth to ask another question but was silenced by another set of lips. He gave a small muffle of surprise but his eyes drifted closed, realising just how tired he was. Kuro withdrew from the lazy kiss and Mahiru drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

Kuro rolled over and scooped up the brunette, ignoring the ache from exertion, cradling his Eve to his chest. He glanced at the rumpled clothes and mess on the floor, rolling his eyes and deciding to clean it up later – he could take off some of the workload of his Eve for the duration, at the very least in a thank-you and apology. He toed his way to Mahiru’s room and, after quickly cleaning him off, tucked the tired teen in, a small kernel of alpha-pride at taking care of his human forming in his chest.

Kuro’s last thought before he clambered into the bed to encircle Mahiru in his arms, was that he hoped that the uncle wouldn’t return for another impromptu visit anytime soon.


	2. Kuro X Hyde - reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((guess who decided to make this a weekly thing?))  
> This probably wasn't what Mahiru had in mind when he wanted the two Servamps to reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Before we begin:  
> 1) That anime finale, man! Why can’t my children just be happy? And how come like no manga sites are up to date with the manga????  
> 2) All your lovely comments are making me giggle worse than Tsubaki! You’re all too wonderful! This is going to become my most popular fanfic yet!  
> 3) And because of that, I’m kinkshaming every last one of you.  
> 4) Hell if I know at what canon point this chapter takes place.

Mahiru, Kuro thought, was too much of a busybody.

His brunette Eve had bristled at the continued awkwardness between the Servamps of Sloth and Greed. “Thinking simply,” he had grumbled, “you two need to start getting along.”

Kuro doubted that this is what Mahiru had in mind when he had invited the Greed pair over, only to make a flimsy excuse to take Licht with him to the local shopping district. _Sure_ , it could be counted as getting along, but Mahiru had probably been expecting Kuro to have a calm heart-to-heart or do some kind of bonding activity, not keep a moaning Hyde upright by grasping his thighs as he sucked him off.

Kuro felt the blonde vampire above him tremble and fist his hair as he took the cock deeper into his mouth. “N-nii-san, c-careful.” Hyde whimpered out, feeling the lightest scrape of fangs against his dick. He jolted and a deliciously wanton cry rose out of him when Kuro pressed the tip of his sharp canines in. “Nii-san~!”

Did he enjoy hearing the masochistic shapeshifter moan under his touch? Well, the effort of keeping the weak-kneed vampire upright as he knelt on the floor was worth it to say the least. He had certainly missed being able to indulge in his ‘younger brother’ and feeling the wilful embodiment of Greed weaken and become submissive under his touch.

Mahiru really had no need for concern himself over them reconnecting – Greed and Sloth paired up with each easily. Once the grudge was cleared, it was only a matter of time before they found themselves back in the other’s arms.

Hyde was certain that he would be a quivering puddle on the floor if it wasn’t for the hands just above his knees keeping him pressed close to the Servamp (though, his truth form was probably an actual puddle). He hadn’t even realised he had missed the warmth and lust brought on by the blue haired vampire until he was once again under Kuro’s spell.

The Servamp of Greed shivered as every nerve was set alight with each languid lick. He moaned as he tried to lighten his death grip on the long blue strands, hips jerking in response. The blonde gasped and whimpered at another nip, hating that Kuro knew too well his love for light pain. His fingers scrambled down to claw at the hoodie and his back arched, feeling like his clothes were too clingy and heavy – too hot. “Nii-san…!”

Kuro’s lips twitched, deciding to move onto the next stage and finally reprieve his poor prey of his tormenting. With a combined nip of his teeth, pressing his fingers into the soft thighs, long suck and lick at the tip, he overstimulated Hyde and the blonde shouted as he came hard into Kuro’s mouth. Hyde’s hips were held steady and he whimpered weakly as he unloaded, desperately wanting to buck in order to ride it out. Oh god, he had to be grateful to Tsubaki in becoming a catalyst for dissolving the grudge – it had been way too long.

Kuro smirked as he swallowed, letting Hyde’s dick slide out with a pop. He lowered his grip to the younger vampire’s legs and loosened, letting the overstimulated dramatist fall into his lap as he crossed his own legs to support him. He let loose a low rumble of a purr when Hyde’s head flopped onto his shoulder, the exhausted blonde gasping as he desperately tried to catch his breath. So it seemed Kuro hadn’t lost his touch over the centuries. He nuzzled the blonde’s earlobe, delighting in the wound-up mumble it stirred from Hyde. The glasses-wearing vampire’s eyes slid shut as his breath hitched and a low hum emitted from his throat, grinding their hips together before a hand came to halt them. Kuro slid his red eyes to the lust-clouded pair of Greed’s, leaning to whisper, “what do you want?”

“Nii-san…” Hyde moaned and fought against the hands pressing into his hipbone. He could feel himself stirring again at the words – a pro (or perhaps a con?) of being permanently stuck as a hormonal eighteen-year-old. He shakily raised a hand to wipe sweaty strands out of his face and glanced back at his ‘older brother’. “You… shouldn’t spoil me like this~!” He teased breathily, although he was still shuddering from the after effects of just climaxing.

“You’re already spoiled enough, _Lawless. Now, tell me, what do you want?_ ” Kuro raised his mouth to the exposed neck and grazed his fangs over the quickening pulse. He could feel every twitch of anticipation of the other vampire with their bodies pressed so close together. He sunk his teeth into the supple neck and Hyde squeaked, quite like how he did when he was a hedgehog. The Servamp of Sloth withdrew his fangs and licked up the small beads of blood that welled up from the already closing wound. Vampire blood was so different from human – subclass holding close to the same sweetness as humans but not quite, while Servamps actually _tasting_ what blood tastes like to humans. It wasn’t pleasant like human blood, but held its own charm. The blue haired male frowned at the already cleared skin, silently sulking that their regeneration ability meant he could never leave any lasting mark. At least the intimate effect it wrought on them both would cling to them for days after.

“I-!” Kuro turned his head as the younger vampire whimpered out, hands curling into his jacket, “I want Nii-san to…!”

“Speak up, I can’t hear you.” He growled into the blush-reddening neck. Ah, the joys of having a masochistic partner. Kuro wouldn’t outright classify himself as a ‘sadist’ but, for the adorable younger Servamp, he didn’t mind servicing him. His hands slipped down to play at the unclad thighs, wondering how long it’d be before the pants binding Hyde’s knees would join the discarded scarf and vest.

Hyde groaned in frustration and wriggled in his lap, arching his chest into Kuro. “I want to ride Nii-san.” He hissed out, grinding into the hardness of Kuro’s crotch.

“What a bothersome little brother.” The blue haired Servamp half laughed, earning an irked growl by his own ear. “Hmm? Are you challenging me?” immediately, it cut off and Hyde nuzzled him in apology. Kuro chuckled and caught the other in a kiss, eagerly being reciprocated and they quickly rememorised the shape of the other’s mouth. The eldest Servamp’s hands roamed down to strip Hyde of his pants, flinging them to join the other articles. The blonde’s own fingers immediately began to unbutton and pull off the blue jacket, determined not to be the only one left bare.

“Nii-san, not too rough~!” Hyde whimpered into their kiss, knowing full well he was only egging the other on whilst hinting at what he really wanted. He gasped and shuddered when cold digits slid under his shirt to unclasp his pins and map out his chest. He jolted and sighed lustily when the fingers began to pinch and tease at his nipples, thankful but also cursing that Kuro remembered all the right ways to turn him on. He was truly under the same old cloud of lust that he always found himself under when _Sleepy Ash_ was involved.

Kuro sucked on the other’s tongue, twining them together and making sure the wilful vampire could taste his own seed and blood. He popped open the last of the safety pins and pushed it off Hyde’s thin shoulders, finally being able to take in his Greed’s naked form after so many years. He left a hand to tease the blonde’s nipples, while the other reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a small bottle of lube. The other Servamp snapped his eyes to it, raising an eyebrow with a mischievous glint that said ‘ _so you were anticipating this?_ ’, only receiving a dismissive tongue clink in reply. Kuro poured some of the gel onto his fingers and slid his finger around the entrance the blonde’s ass. Hyde winced and shifted away from the touch. “It’s cold.”

Kuro pulled him back into the kiss and slid two fingers into the ring of muscle, earning a muffled moan in response. The blue haired vampire bent his digits and began scissoring the other male, creating mewls of ecstasy as he reclaimed Hyde. To Kuro’s chagrin, he found that his partner was already very loose. He growled and broke the kiss, leaning close to rumble into the confused Servamp’s ear. “Who?”

Hyde shuddered and squirmed, wanting the fingers inside him to bring him closer to the edge. He groaned and twisted his head, perplexed at Kuro’s words and sudden lack of movement. “H-huh?”

“Who’ve you been with?”

“Nii-san?”

“You’re loose.”

The blonde immortal blushed a brilliant red and shook his head. “N-no one.” He clutched at the black shirt covering Kuro, faintly realising that the other was still mostly clothed. “I-I just… I guessed that soon we’d-!” he buried his head into the shoulder, trying to communicate what he meant.

Kuro relaxed when he realised, a small smirk twitching across his face. He removed his fingers, Hyde rutting against him and hissing in annoyance. The blonde fell silent when he heard the sound a zipper and Sloth slid off his pants, freezing up when he realised the other wasn’t going to wait around much longer. He listened with bated breath, glancing when he dared, as Kuro popped open the packaging again to slather his cock in lube. Hyde shivered in anticipation, feeling himself twitch excitement. He gasped when he felt the tip brush against his entrance and Kuro glanced back at him, nudging his jaw to draw Hyde’s attention. “Ready?”

Hyde huffed in pent up frustration, tired of waiting and lowered himself, clawing at the other’s back as he whimpered, feeling euphoric at the burn caused by the stretch – he might’ve prepped himself a little inadequately on purpose. They both groaned and Kuro’s hands snapped to the other shapeshifter’s hips to hold him in place. Hyde merely shifted his thighs, trying to find a position that could let him push past the tight grip on him to start riding. “Nii-san~!” he mewled, grinding as best he could under the restriction.

“You’re too troublesome.” Kuro grunted and nipped Hyde’s earlobe, garnering another tremble. To be honest, Kuro was a little overwhelmed himself. He had forgotten what it felt to be completely engulfed by the Servamp of Greed; the tight, warm, velvety feeling around his dick was intoxicating. The way it would swallow him up made him feel _greedy_ , fittingly enough. It stirred Kuro up, the demon beneath his skin urging him to divulge his desires in the other, to find kindred sin with the other vampire.

As soon as he had released his vice on Hyde’s hips, the blonde was rocking up and down, gasping erotically in his ear. “A-ah~! Nii-san~!” he sang and poked out his tongue, sending flirtatious glances to the blue haired vampire. “You’re even bigger than I remember.” The blonde purred and sat down, shivering with the motion.

Kuro hissed and nipped Hyde’s lips, red eyes shifting with uncertainty on what he wanted to watch. The lewd expression on his younger brother’s faces were enticing, but so was the sight of Hyde pressing his chest against his so he had better leverage to ride him. He could watch as the blonde’s mouth hang open and eyes became tearful with ecstasy, or see the pale chest rub against the rough fabric of his shirt and harden the nipples.

Hyde moaned and his hand gripped the shoulder for leverage while the other scrambled to cling to the shirt, toes curling with each motion. “C-come on, Nii-san,” he took a shaky breath, trying to tease the other into action, “are you going to make me do all the work by myself?” Of course, just as Kuro remembered how to push his buttons, Hyde remembered how to rile up him up.

“Depends on what you want me to do.”

Though, the problem was, although Hyde knew how to arouse Kuro, the blonde’s kink for masochism was easy to exploit. He shivered and gulped, feeling himself throb at the words. _Ooh,_ he knew what the elder vampire wanted. His hips jerked when the hands tightened and Kuro was suddenly holding him firmly above his cock, depriving the younger of any further stimulation. Hyde moaned and shuddered. “N-nii-san! He-ey~!” he whimpered, trying to push back down and imploringly met Kuro’s eyes.

“What do you want me to do?” the blue haired Servamp repeated, a rare hint of playfulness in his voice.

“Agh!” Hyde groaned and rolled his hips, trying to find some sort of pleasure. Damn submission kink. “I-I want Nii-san to- hah!” he gasped and his tongue threatened to roll out of his mouth. The hand kneaded into the plush skin, causing Greed to emit another frustrated cry. As though a dam broke, he tightened his grasp on the other and howled, “I want Nii-san to thrust into me as I ride him until he fills me up with his hot, sticky cum and I won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow!”

The other vampire buried his blue head into the other’s shoulder, muttering a quiet, “you’re too greedy,” before letting the blonde fall onto his dick as he thrusted up, Hyde moaning in ecstasy. Ah, the blonde thought in smug satisfaction, he might’ve been a bit over the top, but for the throbbing member pounding into his prostate, it was worth it. He could feel Kuro had hidden his face to try and obscure the blush, forgetting Hyde could acutely feel the radiating heat against him.

All thought of remarks or other spots of affection were lost as they focused their attention on reaching their climaxes. Hyde rose up and down, panting and whining naughtily, knowing full well the effect it was having on the older vampire, if the grunts and groans against his chest were anything to tell by. He keened when a particularly hard pound hit him in his sweet spot, his knees weak and face scrunching up in pleasure. He could feel the cock going deeper and deeper and the blonde hissed with each moment it withdrew, only to scream his praise when it returned in full throbbing force.

Hyde’s breath hitched when fangs punctured his collarbone to draw blood and he let loose a long throaty moan when he felt Kuro spurt his load into him. He whimpered in frustration at his own lack of release, his own cock pulsing untouched between their stomachs. He could feel a warm stickiness leaking out of his hole and shuddered, feeling the blue haired vampire wince at the overstimulation and remove his fangs. “Nii-san…!” he huffed, shaking in need.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kuro mumbled, his face flushed and hair sweaty from the exertion. He brought the younger Servamp into a sloppy kiss and wrapped his hand around his member, finally brining the desperate blonde over the edge. Hyde’s cries were swallowed into the kiss and the dramatic shapeshifter flopped boneless into the older’s arms, panting weakly. He lifted his hips and flinched as the blue haired vampire pulled out, feeling the cum begin to drip down his thighs and felt his face heat up.

“We… we’ll need to clean up… soon.”

“Later. Relax for now.” Kuro mumbled in exhaustion, wrapping his arms around Hyde’s slim waist, drawing him closer. Both pairs of crimson eyes slid shut as they reaffirmed themselves in their companionship, a final wall crumbling from their separation. Their breathing steadied and they relaxed, just content with the other.

* * *

**OM** **AKE:**

“WHEN I SAID YOU NEEDED TO START GETTING ALONG WITH HYDE AGAIN I DIDN’T MEAN YOU SHOULD GO FUCK HIM!” Mahiru shrieked at the two. The poor brunette had a heart attack when he had returned, flinging open the curtains in order to force the two Servamps into their animal forms.

“Ah, what a pain…” Kuro muttered and raised a paw to swat the bristling hedgehog closer. He flicked his ear and glared tiredly at Licht when he stepped closer, just daring the pianist to interrupt them.

The Eve of Greed just raised an eyebrow up and grumbled something in German, before he grabbed Mahiru and lead him back out the front door. “Just leave those two – an angel such as myself shouldn’t let a fledgling interfere with demons during a bonding ritual.” He shot them an icy blue stare that screamed ‘ _clean up before we get back or you (Hyde mostly) will pay for it_ ’.

The two waited until their Eves’ shouting had faded before Kuro rose to his feet and pushed the curtains shut. They both turned back, but before the bright blushing Servamp could ramble on his embarrassment at being caught, his blue haired partner swept him back into another warm hug and all argument and thought of cleaning up was put on hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next up is the Greed Pair with their side of the heat. Then perhaps a SakuMahi chapter~? I’m planning to do some of the more popular pairings before I do the rarepairs and then chapters of pairings I’ve done before. I’ve currently got ideas down for another Sloth Pair and Greed Pair chapter. I’m going to try and have this update weekly on every Tuesday (in place of the anime orz)  
> Also, did any really think I’d forget about Hyde being referred to as a masochist? I am going to make a chapter with seme!Lawless don’t worry.


	3. Greed Pair heat week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh golly, I actually updated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (says she’s going to update weekly but immediately fails to keep her promise)

One thing Licht was glad of when it came to Hyde’s subclass, besides the help they provided as mascots, was that if their Servamp ever skimped out certain details, they were always forth coming with information.

So, Licht at least had a little bit of a heads up as to why Hyde had gotten into his personal space and body-caged him into the mattress. The pianist scowled and pressed his knee into the other’s stomach, a clear warning to think carefully before continuing. “Hyde…”

“Yes, angel babe?” the blonde smiled to showcase his set of fangs as he sang. His red eyes were watching the pianist with an unusual amount of intensity, sending a chill down Licht’s spine. He shifted at the incessant knee in his stomach, though he didn’t seem perturbed by it.

“Gil told me.” He stated simply, his brows knitting together into a scowl. The blonde’s lips twitched into a smile and he hummed, encouraging the other to continue. Licht just frowned and pushed his knee in, glaring up at the vampire.

“Well, what _exactly_ did Gil say?” Hyde smirked down, his arms still locked around the pianist’s head. The knee was starting to get a bit uncomfortable but he certainly wasn’t going to let the pianist go that easily. Besides, he was sure his quickly growing instincts wouldn’t let him.

“That ‘our brat-boss will probably finally bring up about the heat week.’ Then proceeded to divulge information that you had decided to withhold.” Licht raised an eyebrow as Hyde let loose a bout of chuckles, feeling the mirth through his kneecap.

Hyde leant down to bump heads affectionately, though his eyes still held an intensity. “And here I thought I could have my Licht-tan to be a bashful, confused virgin for our first heat together.” He purred and his lips drew back, his fangs dangerously close to the pianist’s face.

“You’ve made sure to pluck my wings well before today.”

“Ah~! Angel-chan, how vulgar!” the blonde caught the other in a kiss, tasting the sweet taste of melon. He sucked on the black-haired teen’s lip, eagerly coaxing the other into a kiss. They separated for air and Hyde gave another low chuckle. “Does that mean you’re consenting to spend the heat together?”

Licht rolled his blue eyes and focused back onto his Servamp, sliding his arms up to Hyde’s shoulder. “Our contract wouldn’t allow us to be separated regardless of either of our wishes.”

“Ah, so unromantic, angel babe!” Hyde whined and pressed his lips to the bare expanse of skin, his teeth just barely puncturing the flesh. A few beads of blood welled out and were quickly sucked up, the blonde vampire smiling sly at his Eve, who was watching him with intense blue eyes. Their chain formed between them, pulsing a bright mix of gold and purple, reminding them of their link stronger than any mortal vows. Then, without warning, Licht pushed with his knee, grabbed the chain, and utilised them to shove Hyde off him. Before the Servamp could so much as yelp, he had his chest pushed into the cover by Licht, who was gripping onto the chain, just pulling it taut enough to keep him still. “H-huh? What’s this, Angel-chan?” Hyde growled out, his red eyes flicking up in a mixture of curiosity and primal aggressiveness.

The angelic pianist’s mouth twitched up in a smile and he bent to place a small kiss on his partner’s temple. “Do you really think you’d have your way so easily with me, masochistic demon?” he let loose a rare chuckle and gently tugged at the bond, causing Hyde to arch back into the pianist.

“L-licht-tan, oi,” Hyde tried to pull against the pressure, but his body was quickly catching up with the idea that the human had in mind. “Are you really gambling over whether you’ll be able to top me?” he challenged, eyes narrowing in defiance. Of course, the heat made the blonde significantly more animalistic, though it usually meant he was more dominant, and coupled with his kink… _well._

“You need punishment for all the corruption you’ve dealt to me.” Licht whispered into the shell of Hyde’s ear, earning a thrilled shiver. Keeping the hand holding the chain pulled back to remind the vampire of his place, the pianist straddled Hyde’s knees and began to let his hand creep up the shirt. Hyde fidgeted, about to protest some more, when he received a sharp tug. His chest twisted into the Eve’s hand, and gasped at the feeling of his back resisting the unnatural position. Licht let up and he revelled in the small, excited noises that were beginning to be emitted from the pinned vampire’s throat.

Licht’s musician-skilled fingers began to work their magic on the pins of Hyde’s shirt, popping them open and just letting them prick the skin – not enough to hurt but just enough to tease. He felt the ripple of arousal as Hyde gasped and quickly moved his arms to stabilise himself. The black haired boy slid the shirt, scarf and vest off, moving back to let Hyde shrug them off completely. Aah, the Servamp of Greed wasn’t exactly used to not being the one in control during his heats – actually, he had spent his past ones without Eves or any partners, having made sure there was gap in between his next victim to not have to deal with being tied down. He hadn’t actually expected the violent ‘angel’ to keep him interested for so long, but now that he was here and _well_ …

He couldn’t seem to find himself to care as long as he had the black haired pianist with him.

He purred in encouragement as Licht began to map out his chest, giving small gasps as fingernails scraped over his nipples, sending electric shocks straight to his groin. He could feel the black haired teen lean over him, the fabric of the hoodie rubbing against his back and he rutted his hips back, a small laugh escaping his lips at the hiss it caused. Hey, he might be agreeing to bottom, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pull the strings. “C’mon, angel babe, you know I’m not one to mess around~!”

The Eve tched but let up, his hands leaving to pull off his hoodie and fling it to the side. Without pause, he unzipped the blonde’s pants and stripped them off, ignoring the small yelp of protest. Ok, ok, he _might_ ’ _ve_ egged the other on, but Hyde didn’t realise that Licht was being so affected by the heat. The angelic teen in all their previous escapades had been quite stubborn on time spent on foreplay; so to have him rushing meant that the Eve had probably had his hormones kick in earlier than most Eves during their heats. Ah, Hyde thought through the quickly-thickening haze, this would probably be the best heat he’ll have yet or the most painful.

Actually, knowing himself, it could very well be both.

His thoughts were interrupted when a set of clothed hips brushed against his backside, something poking him – something that didn’t take much imagination to guess what. “Wow, Licht-tan, we’ve barely even started and you’re already hard?” he teased, grinding back purposefully. He gagged when he received a sharp tug at the back of his neck, quickly being reminded that the chain hadn’t dissolved yet. He groaned in surprise as his back flexed, feeling his glasses beginning to slide down the bridge of his nose.

“Shut up – you’re too noisy.” Licht grumbled in his ear, though this only caused Hyde to smirk at him.

“Aww, and here I thought Angel-chan liked my aAH-!” he yelped when a finger slid in between his cheeks and pushed without warning into his entrance. The blonde trembled and an undignified noise rose from his throat. He felt his face heat up when a chuckle breathed against his neck, reshuffling the hairs. He could feel the ice blue eyes boring into the back of his skull, glistening in triumphant, and that just made the Servamp shiver. After all, they were a match made in heaven – a sadist and a masochist.

The finger twitched and Hyde was sharply brought back to present. He gulped and tried to relax himself, knowing that while he did like _a bit_ of pain, he did want to be able to walk once this week was over. Licht’s free hand crept up to stroke the blonde’s back, soothing though he let his nails scrape every so often, the chain twisted around his wrist to keep it taut. The pianist crooked his finger and began slowly pushing it in and out, testing and stretching the muscle.

Hyde gritted his teeth and rolled his hips back, grinding against Licht’s crotch, a quick reminder that he didn’t need to be treated delicately. His Eve tched in response and flicked his wrist, causing Hyde’s head to jerk back and him to whimper. He relented and took the chance while the vampire was distracted with recollecting himself to slide another finger in. “Ah, ah~! We’re finally getting somewhere, angel babe!” he chirped but any laughter was quickly lost to a shuddering moan as the piano-toned fingers began to scissor him. Hyde had to commend himself – he hadn’t even taken into consideration the specific pros of having Licht as his partner.

“You’re too loud – are you going to be like this the entire week?”

“Well that depends on how well you do, angel-chan.” Hyde flirted, gasping as nails were dug into his shoulder blades. Oh, had he embarrassed his little angel with that comment? Judging by the way the digits now seemed especially determined to spread him, he might just have. He sighed out a moan, shivering at the warm touch left by his Eve. He pushed his hips back and hissed at the scratch caused by the pianist’s jeans. “Ne, Licht-tan, you’ve still got you pants on…” he growled, sending an aggravated look over his shoulder. He gulped at the predatory look in Licht’s eyes and for a second doubted if the boy really was human after all.

Hyde’s shout was lost in his throat when a twitch of the fingers found his prostate. He keened and the blonde’s elbows weakened, leaving him with his chest to the bed and his head tipped back by the tug of the chain against his neck. He could feel the jeans pressed against the back of his thighs and Licht’s breath ghosting over his neck, imitating what was to come. “I doubt a demon of greed would know, but good things come to those that wait.”

“A-ah,” the Servamp gasped and rutted his hips back against the hand, trying to push the wonderful fingers against that bundle of nerves again, “Licht-tan, I’m tired of waiting!” he huffed. He was rewarded with a sharp dug on the chain, making his back arch and the fingers to delve deeper inside. He moaned and grinded against Licht, huffing and whining in frustration – if the Eve would just-!

“You’re moaning like a dog in heat… are you sure you’re not actually an incubus?” Licht whispered into the blonde’s ear, feeling each tremble and constriction around his fingers that his words produced. Hmm? It didn’t surprise the pianist that Hyde would be turned on by such talk. He added a third finger, secretly delighting in the depraved moans in spurred.

“Li-licht-tan!” Hyde whimpered and buried his head in his arms, completely at the mercy of his hormones and the skill of the pianist. “H-ah~!” he was a mess under the continued pump and teasing of the fingers, his brain turning to lustful mush with each measured push. “I- I want you to-!” he mewled at a particularly strong thrust, his back arching without the need of the chain.

“Hmm?” Licht paused in his ministrations and placed a small peck on the nape of his Servamp’s neck, tasting the sweat building up. His lips curved in a grin at the outraged growl that ripped from Hyde’s throat, having to give a quick, disciplinary yank of the chain to stop Hyde from rutting on his fingers. “What do you want?”

Hyde hissed and he bit into his arm, feeling madness claw at him in his frustration. Damn, damn, damn this sadistic angel! He shuddered and released the hold on his arm, whimpers lacing his gasps. “I… I…” he grunted, desperately wanting to feel the fingers moving again – or move onto the main course at the very least.

“How am I supposed to act if you won’t voice your desires?” Licht breathed sultry into Hyde’s ear. That was the breaking point for the vampire and he tossed his head back, feeling his Eve pull the chain in response. “I want Licht-tan to fuck me non-stop until the end of the week!” he felt the glow of embarrassed warmth on his back, probably a mixture of his and Licht’s. “I want you to fill me up with your come until I can think of nothing but you!” he rolled his hips and moaned lewdly when he felt the pianist rut against him, dry humping him, only the infuriating pants and hand keeping them from going all the way.

“You’re definitely an incubus with a mouth like that.” Licht purred and he withdrew his fingers, giving a sharp flick of the chain to distract the blonde from the loss. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them away, not even sparing a glance to where they ended up. Hyde was a whimpering, needy mess under him, only managing a weak groan when the black haired boy swiped his fingers over the leaking precome collecting on his dick. Red eyes slid over his shoulder to watch as the slick covered digits began to lube up Licht’s dick, and Hyde’s knees went weak in anticipation.

“H-hah, Licht-tan-!” Hyde moaned, trying to hurry the other along as he grinded their hips together, breathing hitching when he felt the member press against his ass. He mewled erotically when the cock was pressed against his hole and barely supressed an ecstatic yell when it finally slid in. He twisted and squirmed, arching his back like a cat to impale himself further. “Hng-! Li-Licht-~!” he could barely breathe with the burn at the stretch and the pressure of having Licht’s dick inside of him.

Licht had yet to top anyone before – his only bed partner to date having been the Servamp of Greed. Hyde had been his first but despite numerous futile attempts on Licht’s part, Hyde always managed to have Licht gasping and moaning quietly beneath him. The heat had provided Licht with an opportune chance – finally switch the tables on them when Hyde was vulnerable to his hormones and not as willing to delay being bedded. Now that Licht had achieved his goal, it was worth it; he’d definitely have to insist on topping again after the week was over. The tight, warm hold around his cock had his head spinning in circles, not to mention the sinful stream of noises that bubbled out of Hyde’s mouth at every touch – the Eve quickly betting with himself to see what kind of sounds and at what volume he could manufacture. “H-Hyde…” he breathed unsteadily, caught up in the sight of his vampire’s back twitching as the muscles stretched to accommodate him.

“Mmm…” Hyde mumbled and shivered, hips pressed flush against the black haired pianist’s, “M-move…” his hands uncurled from fists to grip at the sheets, trying to control his breathing through all of it and not undo himself then and there. Really, he should’ve thought about switching up their roles earlier – there was something intoxicating about submitting to his violent angel.

Licht curled his free hand around Hyde’s hips, halting the shapeshifter’s twitches and gave a small, experimental tug of the chain. The blonde twisted his back and sent a wanton glance back at his Eve, biting his lip to supress his pleas, although endangering breaking the skin with his fangs. Licht huffed but pressed a reassuring peck onto the middle of the vampire’s back. He slowly pulled out before pushing back in, feeling the tight warmth constrict around him impossibly tight. He gasped quietly and slowly sheathed himself once more, clinging onto prolonging it as much as possible – he’d never hear the end of it if he finished before Hyde did.

The blonde scrambled for a handhold on the bed, crinkling the sheets and slitting open his lip with a wry fang at the burn from being penetrated. He hadn’t played with himself like that in such a long time that he was feeling everything way too sensitively – not to mention the raging hormones didn’t help. He moaned and rutted back, encouraging the Eve to pick up the pace. His back muscles flexed and stretched as it became used to the dick inside along with the range of in-most-scenarios-uncomfortable positions caused by the yanking and twisting of the link. He gasped and rolled his hips against Licht’s, purring in delight.

 The pianist, emboldened by the sounds, began to thrust with earnest into the vampire. There was no way, in his mind, that any pure creature could make such moans any cries without being a demon of some sort – and it seemed he was very much ensnared. His blue eyes drifted down and was enraptured by the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Hyde’s ass. He could feel every quiver and constriction around his dick in the velvety warmth, how it would try to hold him inside and how Hyde would whimper at each withdrawal. Licht felt the blonde grinding against him, trying to push the Eve deeper and deeper still. “L-licht-!” Hyde groaned and twisted his head to look at his human, desperation in his eyes.

Catching on, Licht tightened his grip on the hips and snapped the wrist holding the chain back, using the new position to angle himself. Hyde screamed in ecstasy as his prostate was finally found and pounded into. “H-hah~! Licht-tan, y-you’re really-HNG! Ge-getting the hang of it…” Hyde moaned out, body trembling. He wanted to see how far he could push the stoic human before they both broke. “Ah-huh, I can feel-!” he punctuated it with a gasp,” your cock sliding in me and-HAH~!” the blonde whimpered as a harder thrust hammered into him. At this rate, Hyde was going to come and he shivered in anticipation.

The Servamp lost all thought after that as Licht yanked the chain to the side, causing Hyde’s head to twist to the side. He yelped but his mouth was quickly invaded by the pianist’s tongue, sliding and mimicking the thrusts of his dick. Hyde mewled helplessly and absolutely loving it – if he was in his right mind and not being powered on by raging hormones, he might’ve made a crack about teaching Licht to do this.

Hyde came with a loud moan when Licht released his grip on his waist to pump his cock. He bucked his hips as the pianist used his sinful fingers to milk him, seeing stars as he rode out his orgasm. He whimpered in overstimulation as the come covered hand wrapped around his chest to provide leverage for Licht to continue pummelling into him. He felt Licht hiss into his ear and groan out a rare swear as Hyde tightened around him. They both groaned as the black haired Eve unloaded into Hyde, rutting until completion.

They collapsed boneless to the bed, covered in sweat and panting heavily. Licht tightened his arm around Hyde and pulled him close to spoon him, trying to catch his breath after the interaction. Hyde could only weakly mumble out sighs of satisfaction, wincing when Licht slowly pulled out. He could feel the come dripping down his thighs and he glanced back at his Eve, his face warming when he saw the smug smile tugging at Licht’s lips as he watched his own come slide out.

Hyde glanced away and tried to steady his breathing, already feeling the stirs of the heat induced hormones kicking in again. It seemed that after spending so many heats alone, they were finally catching up to him and seemed to have no intention of letting the duo rest anytime soon. The blonde turned over and in a flash, was straddling Licht, hands pushing against the lean human’s stomach. The Eve raised an eyebrow, causing Hyde to only flash a seductive smile and grind against the other’s hips and say, “you’ve got to make good on your promise now, haven’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I do actually plan on having dom!Hyde at some point, you’ve just got to wait a bit. Also, I really like the English dub (I’m very much a pro-sub person) so of course I had to add in ‘angel babe’!  
> I’ll state the current program of upcoming chapter pairings: SakuMahi, Testuono, Sloth Pair, Greed Pair (DOM HYDE WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT), TsubaKuro and TsubaSaku. After that, well, I’ve got something a little *unorthodox* planned.  
> ((I swear I’ll try and get this thing onto a proper schedule))


	4. SakuMahi Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, whoa! I updated! And it's a SakuMahi shower scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I seriously tried to give this more plot but… well… ((also really sorry for vanishing for so long, I had my finals then I started writing smuts for other series so it took me a while to get back to this)). I also had a unit on gothic lit and for my presentation I did Jekyll and Hyde and I, of course, had a picture of Licht and Hyde.

“S-Sakuya, h-hey!”

“Hmm?” Sakuya withdrew and fixed his bright red eyes onto the brunette he had pinned against the wall. His eyes were quickly drawn to the steady rise and fall of Mahiru’s chest, splattered with droplets from the warm shower pelting onto them, and watching the drops be guided further and further…

“Oi, Sakuya! Eyes up here.” Sakuya jolted his head at the snip from the human and gave an apologetic grimace at the flustered and heavily blushing boy. Sakuya’s eyes were then attracted to the sight of Mahiru’s lips reddened and puffy from their kiss, and had to quickly draw himself away from the sight least he be tempted to pull the delectable human into another kiss.

“S-sorry, was I too rough?” he asked, mindful of keeping his thoughts from wandering again. Sakuya needed to remember humans were awfully squishy and breakable – though, with Mahiru, that was part of the appeal.

“Um,” the brunette coughed uneasily, “your hand…!”

Sakuya blinked past the hair getting in his eyes and suddenly realised his hand had been sliding down unnoticed from Mahiru’s waist to rest on the brunette’s backside during their feverish kissing. His lips curled up, a fang threatening to poke out in mischief, and he placed a peck on Mahiru’s temple. “Do you want me to move it?” He breathed into the shell of the mortal’s ear as he gave a light squeeze.

Mahiru squeaked in surprise and jolted, before quickly hiding his face in the vampire’s shoulder, earning a protective chuckle in exchange. “I… um.” He mumbled and the green haired teen could feel his shoulder heat up from the blush that was no doubt turning tomato red on Mahiru’s face. The brunette boldly lifted his face and murmured, “I think we should sit down… don’t want to slip…”

Sakuya gave a small hum and they repositioned themselves on the floor, still keeping Mahiru pined to the smooth tiling, the shower still sprinkling on both of them. After a quick glance in between each other for confirmation, Mahiru quickly found himself under the combined assault from Sakuya’s tongue and roaming hands. He groaned into the kiss and let his ankles rise up to cross behind Sakuya’s back, urging the vampire closer.

Sakuya growled lowly and let a fang scrape over the soft lips to redden them even further, minute beads of blood welling in between the kiss. Mahiru whined and his fingers quickly threaded into the long, curly, wet strands of Sakuya’s hair. A moan resounded between the two of them, neither sure which one it came from – maybe both. Mahiru yelped again and pulled back from the kiss for a moment when he felt a finger poke at his entrance, but quickly reattached himself to Sakuya’s mouth when he noticed how panic had flittered across the vampire’s face.

Reassured, Sakuya slowly pushed his index finger in, his mind going into overdrive at the tight heat he was greeted with. He was enraptured by the sight of Mahiru’s face as it twitched and twisted with the intrusion, enthralled with the fact that Mahiru had chosen _him,_ was trusting his body to Sakuya, a vampire that could kill him with ease – it was intoxicating.

His mind snapped back into focus when he felt Mahiru’s thighs brush against his hardening dick and he leant against them, sending a mutual request to the brunette as they broke away for air. Mahiru nodded, his warm brown eyes hazed over by lust and readjusted his legs to allow Sakuya to push his cock in between his thighs, providing a substitute for Sakuya while he got to work preparing the human.

Sakuya gave a peck on Mahiru’s pulse in thanks, lips tweaking in a grin at the fidget it caused as the Eve’s face became an impossibly brighter shade of red. Ah, not matter how many times they did it, Sakuya was always captured by the way Mahiru would blush so sweetly under his touches and all the different noises he was able to draw out of the boy. Sakuya slid in another finger and his free hand drifted to Mahiru’s neglected member and began steadily pumping it in time with the thrusts of his dick and fingers.

Mahiru mewled in delight and drew the other closer, quivering under the assault on his senses. All he could think about was how good it felt; how he could feel Sakuya all over him, and combined with the water still gently pelting them, he felt as though he might drown in the sensation. He bucked his hips and grinded down, earning a groan from Sakuya. They broke from their kiss and the green haired vampire gently butted heads. “You little minx.” He purred before recapturing those lips and crooking his fingers, swallowing the moan from Mahiru it caused.

He slid in another finger, distracting the brunette with his continued assault. Ah, it was difficult keeping his mind afloat on this sea of sensation. Sakuya’s mind would flit from the warmth of Mahiru’s thighs, to the feeling of Mahiru’s hole being stretched due to his ministrations, to the tongue wrapping around his and begging for a dance, to the delectable sounds coming from such a sinful mouth. Sakuya might’ve said that this was heavenly, but he was sure that something this good wouldn’t exactly earn him any reservations in the upper end of the afterlife.

He could just see beyond his eyelashes as Mahiru scrambled at the wall, fingers futilely trying to find a finger hold to anchor himself on the slippery, smooth tiles. The vampire heard a groan of frustration and the human rocked further down onto the digits as his fingers finally found rest pawing and clinging to Sakuya’s lean back. “S-Sakuya…!” He whimpered as he released, sending a thrill of delight down the vampire’s back.

Sakuya’s hand didn’t have much time to experience being coated in Mahiru’s come before it was washed clean by the water. Sakuya broke the kiss to let the over-stimulated boy catch his breath – ah, he probably should’ve payed more attention to that. He was still hard, but he’d prefer to hold off until Mahiru had recovered, getting his own chance to recollect himself as Mahiru’s thigh fell weakly around him. He withdrew his fingers and began to gently pepper kisses up and down Mahiru’s collarbone, making small claiming hickeys; one of the few times he was glad of his fangs. He hadn’t initially been interested in leaving marks, but after his instincts had gotten the better of him a few sessions ago, he found he wasn’t as guilty as he initially though he’d feel when he caught the sight of the bruise, looking strikingly like a dark flower.

“Sa… Sakuya…” Mahiru said weakly and tilted his head to catch the vampire back in another kiss. It flattered Sakuya’s self-esteem that he was able to make Mahiru feel this way – and that he _alone_ was able to do this. No one else got to see Mahiru like this; not any girl, not any vampire and not even that infernal cat. He thought briefly with alarm of where Kuro might be, but was rest assured when he remembered that the oldest vampire had gone in search of one of his siblings as soon as Sakuya had turned up at the front door.

He snapped back to reality as Mahiru became more energetic and they quickly brought back the tempo they had before, the moans and whines making a return. Sakuya wrapped his fingers around the brown eyed Eve’s waist, lifting him up to sit in his lap. He lined his dick up with Mahiru’s entrance and quickly glanced to check for confirmation. The human was blushing again, hair damp from the water, his breathing hitched and chocolate eyes filled with so much love and adoration – forget Greed’s Eve, Sakuya was certain that he was staring into the face of an angel. Mahiru nodded and brought Sakuya into a small kiss, not like their animalistic need to get closer from before, but a kiss of trust and devotion, dashing any doubts Sakuya might have had. They broke away and Mahiru quietly whispered, “I love you, Sakuya.”

“I love you too, Mahiru.” Sakuya responded, carefully lowering the human onto him, keeping a careful eye out on Mahiru’s expression and sensing how the fingers came to tense on his shoulders. Once fully seated, he freed a hand to rub reassuringly along Mahiru’s back, letting Mahiru fall against his chest and place an ear to locate his faint heartbeat. He hummed softly in what he hoped was a reassuring sound as his fingers carefully rubbed tension from the muscles in Mahiru’s back.

After a moment, Mahiru raised his head and gave a small peck – a ‘you can move now’. “You… you don’t have to treat me so delicately – I’m not going to break.” He murmured against the other’s lips. The brunette gave a small gasp in surprise when hands returned to his hips to aid Sakuya in lifting him up.

Sakuya was only barely able to get out, “I’ll try not to then,” before any reason or thought was melted away in the overwhelming heat that came from being inside Mahiru. Mahiru’s housework-calloused fingers loosened long enough for them to dart for a better grip under Sakuya’s arms, as he gave a small grunt of discomfort at the burn of the stretch.

Sakuya’s focus was wavering; he just had to manage long enough to make sure he didn’t go too quickly. He relaxed his grip on Mahiru’s hips, trying to steady his breathing as he guided Mahiru back down, a low groan at the feeling of being enveloped rising from his throat. Mahiru’s breath quickened and he initiated the next rise, his face slowly relaxing as the pressure of stretching lessened. They began to work up a steady tempo as breathy sighs began to compete with the synthetic rain, soon being joined by groans and moans.

“S-Sakuya…?” Sakuya broke from the kiss to glance at Mahiru’s red face as the boy repeatedly impale himself on the vampire’s cock – damn, what a sight. “Can… C-can I go a bit faster?” Sakuya broke into a small grin and he nodded, trying to control the passionate delight burning in his eyes. Aah, he really did strike the jackpot by meeting Mahiru…

He groaned and his fangs came daringly close to piercing the translucent skin tauntingly close to his mouth, as Mahiru began to make good on his request. Sakuya always played the fine line when he was this intimate with the human; a vampire’s natural definition of intimacy is bloodsucking. But no, not today, not when he’d have to share Mahiru’s blood with _him_. At the mere thought, Sakuya let loose a low growl and his grip on Mahiru’s side strengthened for him to pull and push the brunette at his own pace.

Chocolate brown eyes became glassy as lust overtook them, only barely being able to keep eye contact with Sakuya’s red ones and a symphony of erotic sounds spilled from his lips. “Sa-Sakuya! A-ah, that’s good, ke-ep going!” he hiccupped as he was bounced, mouth hanging open as he was pounded into. He screamed in ecstasy when his prostate was found and Sakuya immediately took advantaged off it, being rewarded with another melody of needy noises. “Ha-harder, Sakuya.” He whimpered and bucked his hips down, eager to take as much as he could. Both of them had thought briefly at times like this if vampires had any form of mating pheromone that could possibly be affecting them at times like this…

Sakuya was enraptured. Plush lips, erotic moaning, the tight heat clamping around his dick – it never ceased to amaze him at how wonderful Mahiru felt, or the fact that Mahiru would willingly give himself over to the deceitful vampire at all. Karma sure did like to throw him a curved ball.

“S-Sakuya, right there! Hng, there~!” Mahiru praised as he rode the red eyed teen, hiccupping moans that enticed Sakuya impossibly more. Sakuya met each of Mahiru’s rises, eyes unable to leave the sight of the human riding him. He let loose a husky growl and he was certain that fingerprinted bruises would be left on Mahiru’s side in the morning, but he couldn’t find the heart to be guilty as he thrusted up into the indulgent heat.

“S-Sakuya, I think I’m… gonna.” Sakuya fangs latched unbidden onto Mahiru’s neck as the human came, the boy screaming in ecstasy at the feeling of the pain of fangs being mixed with the pleasure of being pounded. Sakuya purred as the brunette became boneless in his arms as he came undone, still thrusting up without abandon, mouth filled with the delicious taste of his human’s blood. He really should have more control, but he found the more he tried to abstain the more Sakuya wanted a taste.

“Sa…kuya…” Mahiru whimpered at the overstimulation and his nails dug into Sakuya back and yelped as the green haired vampire finally released within him. They were both gasping and clinging to each other, water still pattering down onto them. Mahiru flinched as Sakuya withdrew and leant against the wall, wincing at the strain on his legs. Sakuya blushed at the sight of Mahiru so exposed and he couldn’t help but lean forward and peck a kiss onto the dazed boy’s lips.

Mahiru let out a breathy sigh and his hand came to sweep back Sakuya’s soaking hair. “We… we should get out soon… we might get sick…” he panted out and unsteadily rose to his feet. Sakuya quickly scooped the frailer human up and chuckled as he nuzzled the drenched locks.

“We should clean up first…”

“H-hey, your hand! Sakuya, where’s your hand going?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmm, this was pretty Sakuya-centric, huh? I usually try to move in between character P.O.V but would you look at that…  
> Ah, well, it looks at least I’ll be updating more frequently - probably with longer chapters as well, hopefully.


	5. TetsuOno Coffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting my ass KICKED by the school term, I just went fuck it and finally uploaded this sin of these two doing it in a coffin.

Tetsu didn’t usually appreciate how tall he was. Like, of course he liked how it was significantly easier for him to do work around the hot springs due to his height and strength, but that was part of day to day routine so he didn’t really notice it. Until moments like this, when he had tiny Misono nestled against his chest as Tetsu reclined, their breath steady and easy in the relaxed environment, did Tetsu come to appreciate his height – and their differences in height. Feeling the tiny, frail body against his chest, wrapped safely in his arms sparked a protective, proud feeling in his chest. It was kind of incredulous that someone older than him could be so _small_ , so _delicate_. Without realising what he was doing, he tipped his head to nuzzle the wry strand of hair and mumbled, “so small…”

Without missing a beat, as soon as the last syllable left the blonde’s lips, Misono’s purple eyes snapped open and he pivoted around to snap, “what did you just say?!” Ah, there goes that peace and quiet. The young heir was staring at him with a vengeful glare, his pride once again wounded over the sensitive subject of his lack of stature. His small hands had come to ball into the blonde’s singlet, helping leverage the smaller teen. He was boxed in place by Tetsu’s legs, but he still had done a fine job of twisting around enough to push his face towards the blonde’s. “Did you call me short?”

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Tetsu mumbled, raising his hands in a peace offering. This did nothing to quell Misono’s rage, and he only shifted uncomfortably as the older teen twisted in trying to get into a more comfortable position to berate Tetsu. He didn’t really enjoy the tantrums that Misono would throw when he got into one of his moods; usually he would have to call up Lily for help. But if Misono kept fidgeting like that….

“Don’t tell me to calm down or I-!” The purple haired Eve suddenly went quiet and stock still. His eyes widened and immediately, a bloom of brilliant red stained his cheeks. Ah, he really should’ve payed more attention to his actions and not get so caught up with trying to scold his boyfriend over a simple comment like that. His mind had gone completely blank when it had registered the bulge pressing against him, no doubt caused by his agitated squirming. In his defence, he didn’t realise that would make the blonde hard so easily; but then again Tetsu was a hormonal teen so what could he expect, really?

Misono tilted his head down in an attempt to hide his furiously blushing face and Tetsu could feel his cheeks pinken. He coughed uncertainly into his shirt and found sudden interest in a particular blank space of wall. The moment stretched on in silence, neither daring to make a move, least it upset the other, both praying that the tension would go down (among other things). The only issue was, without something to distract him, Tetsu’s mind could only focus on how soft and small Misono was in his arms, and of course, that lead to ideas of what could happen if things escalated…

“We-we don’t have anywhere to properly do it, s-so cast that thought aside.” Misono mumbled, his face turning an even brighter red. He wasn’t exactly _against_ going all the way; they had a few times before, but one of the parlours in his mansion weren’t exactly prime locations – the sofas here were the right kind of uncomfortable to make you sit up straight, but the wrong kind for anything else. It was pretty fortunate none of the subclass or their servamps were close by, all too busy with Hugh’s theatrics down in the garden.

“Um…” Tetsu flicked his eyes to the side. “we do have _one_ place…”

“What the hell do you mean?” Misono followed the blonde’s line of sight and immediately shakes his head vigorously. “No, nu-uh, no way. I’m not having sex in a coffin.” Some may call him a prude, but he was not going to be going at it with his boyfriend in the same box you put a dead person in. Besides, he doubted the Servamp of Pride would be very happy about such a defilement.

“You’re squirming again.”

“Ah-!” Misono froze and his face lit up again. At times like this, he had to speculate if there was some side effect of being the Eve of Lust, something that made it all the harder to resist (was that why Mikuni and his father were so dedicated to protecting him?). He glanced back at the coffin leaning against the wall and his brows furrowed as he considered it. In all honesty, the risqué of such an act was a bit of a turn on… “Fine.”

“Hmm?”

“I said it’s fine!” The purple haired heir would need a cool towel for his face, or else he might get heat stroke from how hot it had gotten. “It’s fine to use the coffin…” oh wow, if anyone ever found out about this, he’d never be able to live the shame down… actually that risk factor only turned Misono on a bit more. He shrieked when Tetsu picked him up with one arm, once again reminded how strong the other Eve was. Ok, being manhandled was another thing to add to the list of ‘I didn’t know that would turn me on but today I found it did’.

Tetsu grabbed the coffin and laid it down, casting off the lid. Misono eyed it over, wondering if the two of them could fit in it – Tetsu wasn’t exactly built like most teens he’s age. Still, they managed to get inside with room to spare, with Misono lying on top of Tetsu’s muscular chest. They pressed their lips together, slowly kissing as clothes were slipped off.

Misono’s violet eyes slid shut as their tongues intertwined, letting himself melt into the intimacy. He rested his hands on Tetsu’s shoulders, help bringing them closer. Already he could feel his cock beginning to harden as their bodies were pressed together, sweat beginning to accumulate and sticking them together. Soon, their clothes laid around the coffin like strange fabric funeral bouquets, and Tetsu had produced some lube from god knows where (he always seemed to able the procure the necessary items from anywhere).

“You’re good?”

As much as Misono wanted to snip back ‘no, I’m not good, I’m going to be fucking in a coffin and I doubt that’ll put me on the good list for anything’ but knowing Tetsu, it would cause him to sulk and Misono didn’t really want to kill the mood because of his sass. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Tetsu nodded, satisfied with the consent. He coated his fingers in the lube, and carefully found the smaller Eve’s entrance. He slid one finger in, his free hand drawing soothing circle into Misono’s back, carefully watching his boyfriend’s face for any sign of discomfort – which was a bit tricky considering Misono’s habit for hiding his face whenever things got intimate.

“Just… just hurry up…” Misono grumbled, trying to hide his blush. He sincerely hoped that his bashfulness would dissipate, but he seemed to have no luck yet.

“I don’t want to hurt you…”

Misono grumbled into the blonde’s chest – bless Tetsu and his attentiveness, but damn him too. Before he could stop himself, Misono mumbled, “stretching doesn’t even matter with your size.”

There was an awkward silence and Misono was just about ready to call it off and flee, his face having reached a new scale of redness, when Tetsu asked, “You think I’m big?”

“Just hurry up…”

Encouraged, Tetsu pushed another two fingers in, feeling Misono tense around him. The blonde brought his boyfriend back into the kiss, as he slowly scissored the Eve of Lust. It was an enthralling experience for Tetsu to have tiny Misono in his arms, feeling him squirm and try to get closer, to feel his breath quicken and the beginning of lewd noises, to see Misono’s composure to begin to unravel.

Misono would never actually admit it, but he really liked being fingered by Tetsu. He had long, strong fingers, that knew exactly where to push and rub, to make him melt and small, supressed gasps escape his lips. He may have been eager to hurry things along, but he really did enjoy this part of their little escapades.

Finally, deciding Misono was stretched enough, Tetsu withdrew his finger and grabbed the bottle of lube again. He pulled the two of them into a sitting position in the coffin, keeping Misono close to him in his lap as he poured the gel onto his dick. He spread it over and quickly lined himself up with his boyfriend’s hole. “Ready?”

“Yeah…” Misono mumbled and pecked the blonde’s lips. Slowly, he was lowered down onto Tetsu’s cock, his toes curling and his hands scrambled to dig his nails into the muscular shoulder. “Hng-!” he tried to stay as relaxed as possible, but he couldn’t help the tense expression.

“Are you ok?” Tetsu asked, halting suddenly.

“H-huh?” Misono blinked, bringing himself back to reality. “Y-yeah, just been a while since last time.”

The blonde’s brows twitched down and he hummed. “You don’t usually make a noise like that so early on.”

“Tetsu!” Misono snipped, giving him a light tap on the side of his head, his face lighting back up a bright red.

“Sorry, sorry… so, you’re ok to continue?”

“Yes! It’s fine! Keep going!”

Ok, yep, bless Tetsu for his attentiveness, but damn him to hell for delaying – Misono was going to go insane at this rate if Tetsu kept this up, and there was no way that Misono was going to _beg_. He pushed back with his hips, and Tetsu took the hint, helping guide the purple haired Eve further down onto his dick. Once finally impaled, the two of them let out a sigh, trying to stabilise themselves and clear their heads. After a moment, Tetsu opened his mouth and Misono cut across, “ask if I’m ok one more time and I’m leaving.”

Tetsu looked caught in between calling his bluff, paling at the threat, or giving a small chuckle. Deciding not to risk it, his lips twisted up and he caught the heir in another kiss as he wrapped his hands around Misono’s hips. Slowly, he lifted the other Eve up, helping him ride him as they deepened the kiss. Tetsu groaned at the feeling, once again enraptured by the sensation of how his dick was surrounded and squeezed by something so warm and tight.

Misono could feel himself become light headed as the stretch of the burn lessened and he feel back into the familiar pleasure. He had always wondered why people carried on so much about penis size, but now that he had Tetsu in between his legs, he understood. He swallowed a moan, struggling to breathe through the ‘full’ pressure pressing into him and ground himself back into reality. He clung to Tetsu’s shoulders, trying to unhook his short nails, pushing off the blonde’s chest as his back arched.

Their kissing turned into sloppy, desperate kissing as the pace was picked up, Misono letting loose tiny whimpers and gasps as he was lifted up and down. “Ha-hah, Tetsu-!” he groaned, hands clasping behind the blonde’s neck.

“Misono…” Tetsu grunted as he continued to manhandle his smaller boyfriend, reciprocating the kisses and being urged on by the rising mewls and moans, hips moving up to move with each thrust. He watched the other Eve’s face begin to melt and lose control, his mouth gaping open and his violet eyes losing focus as they rolled back into his head. It was intoxicating seeing the quick, but near silent transformation of his usually proper boyfriend, into how what one might imagine the Eve of Lust would look and act. To say it inflated his ego was an understatement – but he _was_ the Eve of Pride after all.

“H-harder~! I want more, hah-ah-!” Misono’s thighs pushed, helping pick up the pace and force, sending him back down onto Tetsu’s cock faster and harder. Yeah, there had to be some kind of drawback (or perk?) to being the Eve of Lust, with how fast he was losing his mind. He could feel Tetsu’s cock moving inside of him, hitting his sweet spots and bringing him closer to the edge. It was their first time in this position, but Misono decided he quite liked it – not being crowded in being Tetsu’s frame (though that did hold its appeal), having a bit of control over the tempo and being able to reach up to kiss Tetsu properly. “Hng, Tetsu, don’t stop~!” he whimpered, feeling his strength vanish as he was drawn closer and closer to the edge, letting the younger Eve take control and pull him and down his cock.

“Misono – whoa – I’m, gonna – _hng_.” Tetsu groaned, pressing light bites on the purple haired neck, creating light, delicate blossoms of hickies. “Can I-?”

Misono’s breath hitched as his mind struggled around understanding what the blonde was trying to articulate, afloat on a blissful wave of lust as he was pounded into. His mind discarded the thought, declaring that it couldn’t have been as important as focusing on the mind-boggling fuck. It was truly driving him insane the feeling of how deep Tetsu was thrusting in, stroking his inner walls and brushing against his sweet spot – he was teetering drunkenly on the edge now, and it would only take one _push_ and he would be sent plummeting over the edge.

That push came in the form of Tetsu loosening his grip on Misono’s waist to pull him up and brush his fingers against Misono’s chest, as he pushed his teeth in to leave a darker, prominent crowning hickey. Misono keened, his voice cracking as he came, body shuddering with the motions. His hips bucked as he clung to the blonde Eve’s, moaning loudly as he clenched around him, and hurriedly being shushed by Tetsu drawing him back into the kiss – it would hardly do for Lily to interrupt them now, of all times; if the vampire realised he had left his charge unattended for too long, it would only take a hop, skip and a jump for Tetsu to face the wrath of Mikuni’s and his father’s wrath for letting Misono take part in such an impure act.

Tetsu groaned as he felt Misono tense around his cock, thrusting in and burying himself as deeply as he could as he released. He felt the Eve of Lust let out a vague whimper at the sudden warmth, too lost in the haze of his own orgasm to really notice. Tetsu looked carefully over the marring of bites and bruises he left on Misono’s neck, knowing the purple head would have trouble hiding them up, and would have to be diligent in avoiding the Servamp drawing blood from his neck – if he wasn’t on a coital high, then he would probably feel guilty.

Tetsu slowly withdrew, pulling Misono closer into his lap as he felt him wince, snatching up tissues to clean the purple haired teen before anything would dare stain the coffin. Misono took an unsteady breath as he recovered, his grip loosening from its chock hold around Tetsu’s neck.

“How was it?”

“Mmm… good.” Misono mumbled, his usually wry hair sweaty and skewed as he nuzzled tiredly into Tetsu’s chest, though he only looked like a delectable mess to the blonde. Tetsu was mentally preparing himself to go and grab their clothes and sort themselves before they were intruded on by one of the staff members or subclass coming to check on the young master, when he heard a sudden sharp intake of breath, and Misono pushed himself up to glare at the befuddled blonde. “You came inside.” He growled, a growing red blush on his face, unheeded by the exertion from the sex.

“Ah…”

“Mhm. And you remember what I’ve said about that.”

“Would… a private bath at my onsen be a good apology…?”

Misono blinked, quickly masking it with a look of consideration. “Hmm… maybe – I’ll be the judge of if it’s enough.” He harrumphed, turning up his nose, though Tetsu had known him long enough to know Misono would be pleased by such an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... uh. I have a few reasons for this late upload:  
> 1) I was tryna bulk up on stories so I could have a constant stream of uploads weekly... that will be implemented eventually.  
> 2) I'm in my second to last year of schooling (huzzah!) but now things are getting HEAVY with work so I didn't have time to really do any writing (at all).  
> 3) My computer broke and had to get a new one.  
> 4) I've been tryna fix up my tumblr blog (i post a link to all my new updates there but I'm moving it and that's rough eugh)  
> So, uh, I guess sporadic updates for now? See ya'll in a few months???? Hopefully not gosh I am so sorry.  
> Just a heads up: if you request something in the comments THERE IS A VERY LOW CHANCE THAT I WON’T DO IT, regardless if I’ve replied back or not – so SSC is planned for about 20 chapters so far so buckle up, we’ll likely get to the anniversary before we’re done. Especially with my schoolwork taking up a bullshit amount of time…  
> God I missed being able to write.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Headcanon that Mahiru has a kink for being submissive. He’s so used to having to be in charge and being the one in control, so he gets really turned on when someone is able to dominate him.  
> So, uh, I guess I’ll see everyone for the next chapter? Boy, I didn’t mean to make this one so long – I really need to practice writing smut more. Next chapter will be Kuro X Lawless! At some point, I’m going to do a Greed Pair heat chapter so look forward to that.  
> Also, in my country 16 is the age of consent so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
